The Weasley Games
by CeeLoobyLouDee93
Summary: Hermione and Fred have bargains to offer. But Ginny and George have their own problems. Better than summary, please R&R!


**A.N. Another different kind of story for me! Im really enjoying my writing lately, so im making the most of it! Don't forget to read & review.**

"Please, Mione, pretty please?"

"No, Ginny. For the last time, I do not want a makeover!"

"You do really…"

"There is no way in hell, I do not want a makeover!"

Ginny smirked, holding in her laughter.

"You do realise that was a double negative, so you lie!"

Hermione froze. She knew what a double negative was alright.

"Pardon?"

"Don't pretend you don't know. How about a bargain?"

This perked Hermiones interest. Goody two shoes, she may be, but she could never resist this.

"Okay Weasley, youre on. You can give me a makeover… if you ask out Blaise Zabini."

This shook Ginnys confidence a little. She had always been brave when it came to boys… but she had never really liked anyone since she got over Harry. Except one.

Blaise had always sparked some interest in her, she didn't even know when it had begun. Possibly when she first laid eyes on him, but she pushed the thoughts aside due to her feelings for Harry. She liked his grin. He didn't smirk like his slimy friends. He never gave her trouble, despite being best pals with the ferret. The thought of asking him out scared her.

However, she was a Weasley.

"Girls.. let it begin!"

THE WEASLEY GAMES THE WEASLEY GAMES THE WEASLEY GAMES

"Please, George, pretty please?"

"No, Fred. For the last time, I do not want to ask out Hermione Granger!"

"You do really…"

"There is no way in hell, I do not want to ask her out!"

"Lies. How about a bargain?"

"What did you have in mind?"

George shook with laughter as Fred described an elaborate plan that involved the greenhouse, a helmet and a sweeping broom. Its basic ending? Either George asked her out by Friday or Fred would. It was Tuesday already.

"Fred, I don't think asking out Hermione is such a good idea."

"Jesus, whats got into you? The girl is gorgeous, and Ron isn't after her anymore!"

"But shes like our sister!"

"If you like that so much, youll feel grand when I make her your sister in law!" Fred winked.

"You may be my twin, but you are disgusting."

"Of course, brother dearest."

THE WEASLEY GAMES THE WEASLEY GAMES THE WEASLEY GAMES

"This is not going to work, Weasley."

Hermione cringed as Ginny, Parvati and Tayla – a Gryffindor from Ginnys year – attacked her with makeup and brushes.

"Would you stop it? Youre beautiful already! Everyone will die when they see you!"

She knew that ginny was right. For the brief moments that the girls stood back to admire their work, Hermione snatched glimpses of herself in the mirror. She had to admit, she was looking her best. Even better than the Yule Ball a year ago. She came to attention and realised ginny was talking.

"So yeah, to get to the point, my brothers are bastards!"

"Ah! Not them all…"

"Shut it, Mione. They are. Every one of them. Just because you have a crush on George!"

Parvati and Tayla burst into giggles.

"You fancy George?" Tayla asked in disbelief.

"I do not, Ginny. Youre just after making me a true Weasley. I do not fancy George…"

Hermione trailed off as the girls stepped back to reveal her reflection.

THE WEASLEY GAMES THE WEASLEY GAMES THE WEASLEY GAMES

"So when we shake the brooms…"

"Yes? Fred?" when he didn't get a response, george looked at fred and saw his mouth gaping as he looked towards the door of the great hall. George followed his trail of sight and had a similar reaction.

Hermione stood at the door, clinging to ginnys arm, looking incredible. Her hair was a short pixie crop. Her skin looked flawless. Her eyes were slightly dark, but not dramatic. Not like her lips. They were a deep red with flecks radiating in the light.

She wore a woollen grey dress, which scooped ever so slightly at the neckline. There were studs around the neckline, and a bold flower print on the dress, which ended just after her behind. Her legs seemed to go on forever in those black heels.

George pulled his shirt further past his trousers. He was a man, after all.

Ginny, meanwhile, was shaking. She looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Blaise staring at Hermione.

"Hermione, Blaise is staring at you."

She turned to tug on Hermiones arm but found the girls had already walked over to the table. Her eyes drifted back to Blaise and he was still staring, a dreamy smile on his face.

_Its now or never ginny…_

"Blaise!"

"Weasley, how delightful to see you."

Draco Malfoy gave his friend an odd look. Just what was he playing at?

"Yeah, sure. Listen. Youre hot. I like that. Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Well, that was blunt, m'lady. But yes, I would love to accompany you this weekend."

"Okay, well, that's erm… that's good. See you then."

"See you then."

Blaise snatched her hand and grazed his lips against her knuckles, making sure to flick his tongue over his lips.

"Until we meet again, m'lady."

THE WEASLEY GAMES THE WEASLEY GAMES THE WEASLEY GAMES

Fred and George, meanwhile, were appalled.

"Just what the hell is Ginny playing at, talking to Zabini!" Fred fumed. He looked so cute when angry, it made Hermione giggle.

"Actually, she is asking him out."

"Asking him out? And you approve of this!"

"Of course I do, it was my idea."

"Well, you bloody witch you! Hes a slimy Slytherin."

"Actually, I find him rather polite. Besides, we all have crushes. Ginny has one on Blaise, Parvati on Harry, Lavender on Ron, me on…"

"Yes, dear? You on who, exactly?"

"No one." Hermione flushed a deep shade of red and refused to speak again until Ginny joined the table. Throughout their breakfast, a chatter engulfed the table, and all the while a certain Weasley twin couldn't take his eyes off Hermione Granger.

"Fred? I don't think we should wait until Friday." Everyone turned interestedly to George.

"Why, dear brother? Youre taking your shot now?"

"No… you are. Its about bloody time aswell. Go on, ask her." George grinned. Fred started to shift his tie and ruffle his hair.

"Will you be my girlfriend… Hermione?"

Hermione paled. _Oh shit, _Fred thought, _this isn't how it was supposed to go._ As he prepared for the backlash of her tongue, he squinted his eyes. When he opened them, Hermione's grin was clear. She pounced over the table and planted her lips on his, hard and passionately. She drew back and brushed her lips against his ear, whispering.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend."

THE WEASLEY GAMES THE WEASLEY GAMES THE WEASLEY GAMES

It was Saturday morning. Ginny Weasley rolled out of bed scowling. It was unholy for her to be awake at this hour. But she had good reason. So much had changed since Tuesday. Hermione had become Fred's girlfriend. That was strange. She never saw that one coming. She teased her about George, for sure, but never Fred. But they seemed happy so far. It was lovely. Also, her friend Tayla seemed much more upbeat these days. George was becoming more and more introverted by the day, which was worrying. Perhaps it was all the stress Umbridge was putting everyone under. But, the most personal change for Ginny, was today. Today she would be going on a date with Blaise Zabini. She couldn't believe how stupid she sounded asking him out.

"_Blaise!"_

"_Weasley, how delightful to see you."_

"_Yeah, sure. Listen. Youre hot. I like that. Hogsmeade this weekend?"_

"_Well, that was blunt, m'lady. But yes, I would love to accompany you this weekend."_

"_Okay, well, that's erm… that's good. See you then."_

"_See you then. Until we meet again, m'lady."_

Why did he keep calling her "m'lady"? That was strange. But it was cute, gentlemanly. She would have to get used to his quirks if she were to see him again. They had exchanged owls the last few days, discussing their date without wanting to see each other, so the moment would be more special, and deserved. It was an unspoken universal thought. When deciding on a location for the date, he had suggested Madame Puddifoots. She informed him if he ever said something so ridiculous ever again she would hit him with a Bat Bogey Hex so hard he would lose his mind. She suggested the Three Broomsticks, he told her he would rather let her hit him with said Bat Bogey Hex. Hermione suggested the book store. Ginny hexed Hermione's book to spew worms. Oh, delicious wordplay. Malfoy had some fun witnessing that. Eventually, Tayla suggested they meet in Zonko's. They both had a knack for trickery. Blaise had loved the idea, and Ginny agreed. Now, she was up at 7am on a Saturday to start getting ready. Abysmal.

"Don't get yourself into a tizz over getting ready. He wont." Tayla cackled from across the room. She was watching, still snuggled up in her duvet as she had no plans other than to stock up at Honeydukes later in the day.

"Well, since youre already awake, why don't you drag your arse out of bed and help me get ready? I have no idea what to wear."

"My pleasure, m'lady."

"Shut it."

Ginny had thought she would be pacing around by now. It was 10:15, and Blaise was a quarter of an hour late. She detested tardiness, but didn't mind today. It gave her time to calm her nerves, plus she got to check out all the latest products uninterrupted. At that moment, Blaise swept into Zonko's looking flushed and embarrassed.

"Ginny, im so sorry im late. Draco had a little accident. Lets just say your delightful friend Miss Granger put him in the hospital wing, and it wasn't undeserved."

"That's alright." Ginny smiled. "Will he be okay?"

"I imagine so. Eventually." Blaise grinned. They began to check out some products and start their date.

"So… what does Malfoy, sorry, Draco, think about you coming on a date with me?"

"Surprisingly okay. He told me to make sure I don't rush things, I have a habit of that."

"As do I."

"Well then, m'lady. Better make it official. Over the last couple of hours we have gotten to know each other better than I thought, and I like what I see. I hope you do, too. So, will you be my girlfriend?"

"With pleasure, kind sir."

THE WEASLEY GAMES THE WEASLEY GAMES THE WEASLEY GAMES

Meanwhile, in a crowded Three Broomsticks, some friends were enjoying a butterbeer. Hermione sat next to her new boyfriend Fred, stroking away his foamy moustache and giggling into his shoulder while holding his hand. Parvati and Harry were deep in conversation. George, Tayla and Lavender watched in hysterics as Ron played charades. He had become obsessed since Hermione had taught him how to play.

"Ah! Hello, all."

"Hi, Dominic." The group chorused. Dominic was a skinny, lanky boy from the twins year. He had long brown hair, which he wore bunched into a slouchy hat, with band t-shirts and skinny jeans. The girls, other than Hermione, sighed dreamily. He was beautiful.

"So, I see Fred won the bet then!"

"Im sorry, Dominic?" Hermione questioned. Dominic paled. _She didn't know?_

"Oh, its nothing, really… just…"

"Please, Dominic. Continue."

"Well, Fred and George had a bet over who would get to ask you out."

Hermione's faced turned to stone as the group sat in silence. Only Dominic spoke.

"And now that ive made everyone uncomfortable, im just going to go…"

In the silence they heard the door swing shut behind him.

"Hermione, I-"

"Don't you dare, Fred Weasley! I don't want to speak to you anymore, nor you George!"

Hermione stomped away from the table. George looked apologetically at Tayla who tried to hide the heartbreak from her face. She shook away his hand from her shoulder just as Hermione spoke again.

"And in case you wondered, I am no longer your girlfriend!"

THE WEASLEY GAMES THE WEASLEY GAMES THE WEASLEY GAMES

Ginny almost bounced through the portrait with glee. Her date had gone so well, and now she was Blaise Zabinis girlfriend! Mrs Ginevra Zabini. Lovely.

As she skipped towards the staircase, she heard a distinct sniffling coming from behind one of the armchairs. She popped her head around and found her best friend, Hermione Granger, scrunched into a ball with tears pooling at her chin.

"Merlin, Hermione! Whats wrong?"

"Its… its Fred. And George. The whole thing… was a joke to them. They bet on which of them got to ask me out."

"Those bastards! I told you! Evil little shits, I ought to kick their arses-"

"Leave it, Gin. Im sure they will suffer enough at the hands of Harry and Ron."

Ginny nodded. That was true. Harry and Ron would destroy them.

"Hang on. You said, the bet was which one got to ask you out? Doesn't that mean they both wanted to ask you, and it was who had the bottle first?"

Hermione gulped. "Well, maybe, I suppose that's feasible."

"And not that one of them HAD to ask you out? As some sort of punishment? It was a pleasure to do so?"

"I… I guess youre right."

"So, do you want Fred back?"

"I do. I really like him, Gin. In fact, I love him. I have for five years. He just didn't notice it."

Ginny engulfed her friend in a huge hug. "So, we get him back for you. But first, for being such sneaky twits, we get that pair embroiled in some sweet, sweet revenge."

THE WEASLEY GAMES THE WEASLEY GAMES THE WEASLEY GAMES

Tayla was in the library. She hated it here. But right now, she didn't want to see George Weasley's face, and she imagined he wouldn't find her in here. She was hardly the studious type.

"Tayla!"

_Damn it._

"Tayla, im sorry, listen…"

"You don't have to explain anything to me, George Weasley." Tayla crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "We just kissed, it was a mistake, I know. You like her."

"No, I don't."

"Don't lie to me! Please, don't lie to me. I can handle the person I like liking someone else. But I cant handle being lied to."

"But im not lying to you, Tayla! The bet started because Fred was remarking how beautiful Hermione is. Which I fully admit! And I critisized him, saying she was practically my sister, but he wouldn't give up. He wanted me to ask her out, maybe to cover his own feelings." George put his wand to his head and extracted a memory, which he showed Tayla.

"_Fred, I don't think asking out Hermione is such a good idea."_

"_Jesus, whats got into you? The girl is gorgeous, and Ron isn't after her anymore!"_

"_But shes like our sister!"_

"_If you like that so much, youll feel grand when I make her your sister in law!" Fred winked._ Tayla cringed.

"_You may be my twin, but you are disgusting."_

"_Of course, brother dearest."_

"You see? I never wanted to ask her out, but Fred did! Our kiss wasn't a mistake, either. It was a perfect situation, and one that I would care to repeat whenever you will allow me."

"Oh, George. I knew it couldn't be true."

"Im no good with words. Freds the talker, of the two of us. Here, give me your arm."

Tayla held her right arm out to George, and he took it. With his finger he traced onto her inner arm…

_Be mine?_

Tayla took his arm in return, and with her finger, traced onto his inner arm…

_Of course._

THE WEASLEY GAMES THE WEASLEY GAMES THE WEASLEY GAMES

"Ready?" Ginny smirked.

"Born ready." Hermione smirked right back.

"Now!"

They charged into the Great Hall, wands at the ready, pointed directly at a twin each. Hermione at Fred, and Ginny at George. Both boys looked at each other and then back to their respective attackers in fear. The girls shot a pink light from their wand, which levitated the twins, dropped their trousers and, quite clearly, shrunk their penises.

"Maybe now you wont be so keen to put it about, boys!" Hermione yelled triumphantly, glancing around the room, everyone was gawping impressed, including Draco Malfoy. This boosted Hermione slightly, though she wasn't so sure why.

"Witch, that was below the belt, literally! WAY TOO FAR!" Fred roared at his former girlfriend.

"Oh, relax bro, its not permanent." Ginny sighed. "It will grow back when you prove yourself to be a man."

George turned to Tayla.

"Princess, I love you!" The room gasped. And again, when George began to develop.

"Well done, George! I shall bring you down now!" and with that, Ginny brought George gently to the ground, so he could hug his girl.

Fred huffed, crossing his arms. "And what if I cant prove myself to be a man?"

Hermione tutted. "Well, I can bring you back to the floor. Even let you put your pants back on. But you will know that underneath them, is a tiny little caterpillar."

She did just that, and Fred knocked past her on his way to Gryffindor tower.

Blaise came over and congratulated his girlfriend, introducing himself to Ginnys siblings as he did so. Then everyone noticed Hermiones face.

"Don't be melancholy, good lady. That rapscallion will learn his lesson, you mark my words!"

Hermione looked at Blaise, cocking her head to one side.

"You really are quite strange, aren't you?"

THE WEASLEY GAMES THE WEASLEY GAMES THE WEASLEY GAMES

Hermione snuck away from the group some moments later. She had thought revenge would make her feel better, but it didn't. she felt worse, and now Fred seemed to hate her. She had been in love with him since she first laid eyes on him and no sooner had she got her man then she had pushed him away! Why? Over some silly bet. Because he had feelings for her. _Stupid girl._

"Password?"

"Fortitude verus."

The portrait swung open and Hermione slumped over it, in quite the opposite way to how Ginny had entered earlier that day.

Fred sat in an armchair, awaiting her, with a book in his arms. He gestured to the seat opposite, across the coffee table, which Hermione took.

He began to read. It was his diary, and he was reading his entries aloud to her.

The ones he chose were not all pleasant, but they all involved her. She was wrong. He had noticed her existence.

"So, you see Hermione, what im trying to say is… I kinda love you."

"I kinda love you too.

Fred pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened it, and inside was a diamond ring surrounded by tiny rubies. He owed a massive favour to the jeweller for letting him have it so cheaply.

"Will you marry me, Hermione?"

Hermione paled. _Oh shit, _Fred thought, _this isn't how it was supposed to go._ As he prepared for the backlash of her tongue, he squinted his eyes. When he opened them, Hermione's grin was clear. She pounced over the table and planted her lips on his, hard and passionately. She drew back and brushed her lips against his ear, whispering.

"Yes, I will be your wife, Fred."

**You know the protocol, be polite and leave a short review. Stay beautiful x**


End file.
